


Locker Room Adventures

by willneverbeordinary



Series: They Asked For What? - Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (not really the focus but i mean it's there?), Bi-Curiosity, Gen, Locker Room, Rhett likes boys, Secret Crush, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Rhett had a very strict locker room policy; head down, eyes on the floor, no talking unless it absolutely couldn't be avoided. Not because he might risk somehow unintentionally, impossibly, peeping on a girl getting getting changed if he didn't keep his gaze glued to the floor - after all, the girls were all the way over in the their locker room - it was just, the boys he did share a locker room with deserved some privacy too, right?





	Locker Room Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt fill fic! [ssodangdark](https://ssodangdark.tumblr.com/) told me "hey rudy you should share some of these bicurious locker room incidents feat. rhett :^)" so I wrote this lil' ficlet. Enjoy!

Much later in life, Rhett came to the conclusion that his teenage self really didn't have any business being so confident around girls. Besides having been much too confident, he had also been curious and had spent, what he would consider later, a ridiculously amount of his time and energy thinking about girls. One thing Rhett never did, however, though some of his peers stooped to that level, was trying to peek on the girls when they were in the locker room. In fact, Rhett went far in the other direction. He had a very strict locker room policy; head down, eyes on the floor, no talking unless it absolutely couldn't be avoided. Not because he might risk somehow unintentionally, impossibly, peeping on a girl getting getting changed if he didn't keep his gaze glued to the floor - after all, the girls were all the way over in the their locker room - it was just, the boys he did share a locker room with deserved some privacy too, right?

Being around other people was weird. Being naked around other naked people was more than Rhett could handle.

So Rhett had a policy. At least until he started going through the locker room at Campbell University when he went to see the basketball team practice.

The first time was one of those situation of making a decision and ignoring that there was a thought process at all. Like Rhett just  _ happened  _ to go through the men's locker room for no reason. Like he accidentally wandered off and got lost. Like he wasn't almost 17 and made a conscious decision.

All those times he had timed it so that he was either early or late and no one was in much of a state of undress. And he never went through that way after practice. The thought did cross his mind. And he'd push it down, blushing furiously.

Rhett had recently turned 18. He was standing outside the locker room at the university again. Running a mantra through his head; my dad works here, I play basketball and just wanted to check this place out, I got lost. Never mind that his father was a law professor, not the coach. Never mind the fact that Rhett had decided not to keep playing basketball in college. Never mind that he knew the layout of the building and anyone who had spent some time at basketball practice had probably seen him before.

He pushed the door open and went inside.

The locker room seemed empty and the fluttering in his belly died down a little. A leaky faucet was dripping water onto the tiles, the sound bouncing around the room. The sound of a shower turning on made Rhett jump. He slowly moved towards the noise, heart in his throat, butterflies back. When he got to the row of showers where the noise had come from, the water was off and no one was there. Quickly, Rhett looked around. A locker creaked open and Rhett took a deep breath, following the sound. He rounded a row of lockers and stopped in his tracks.

Rhett squeaks out an apology and turns on his heels, face burning.

“Hey.”

He freezes.

“I've seen you around. Are you gonna try out or what?”

Rhett's mouth is dry. He doesn't turn around. “I– I–”

_ My dad works here. I play high school basketball. I got lost. _

“Yeah?” the guy prompts when Rhett stutterers to a silence.

He chances a glance over his shoulder. The guy has a towel wrapped around his waist. Rhett relaxes his shoulders. He turns around. Keeps his eyes on the floor.

“I play high school basketball.” Rhett's voice is a little shrill and he curls in on himself a little more, face burning even hotter.

“I figured.”

“Yeah, uh, I just– was just thinking– you know, my– my dad works here and–”

“Oh? You're not the coach's kid. Who's your dad.”

Rhett glances up. The guy has put a t-shirt on.

“No he– uh– he's a law professor– and– but I thought, you know, I could check things out, you know?” Rhett finishes helplessly, looking at the guy.

“Alright.”

“I didn't think– there was anyone left in here,” Rhett says and the lie makes his cheeks burn even hotter. “M'sorry.” 

The guy nods at him, smiling, looking at Rhett intently. “Sure. I mean, if you had wandered in here expecting we were all naked and showering, that'd be a whole other conversation now.”

“Yeah.” Rhett swallows hard and adds a forced, nervous laugh.

“I'm Chris, by the way.”

Rhett throw his hand out, though he's too far away to shake hands with Chris, and says his name in a rush.

“Didn't catch that.” Chris smiles at him again.

He has managed to shimmy his briefs on while Rhett had been busy examining the tiles and now he steps towards Rhett in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear, hair still wet and droplets making their way down his neck, and holds his hand out. Rhett takes it. He makes an involuntary noise in the back of his throat, like a whine, but Chris just smiles bigger at him.

“M'sorry, my hands are so clammy and I didn't– I'm not– I don't peep on anyone I don't I just–” Rhett says.

Chris gives his hand a firm squeeze and lets go and Rhett both can breathe again and cannot breathe at all.

“You sure you were just here for the sport?” Chris quirks an eyebrow at him. “You weren't meeting someone?”

Rhett freezes. His body goes cold, then hot. He stares at Chris with wide eyes, can't quite make his throat work, can't quite get any words out. He gives a tiny shake of his head.

Chris shrugs and starts putting his pants on. “S’none of my business.”

Rhett hums. His mouth is still to dry for any words.

“Okay, well. Guess I'll see ya 'round, Rhett.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll come see you– uh– on the– court,” Rhett winces at his own rambling.

Chris smiles again and picks up his duffel bag. “Nice meeting you. You take care now, alright?”

“'Course, yeah.”

Chris pats Rhett on the shoulder as he leaves. Rhett remains frozen in place for a good while, imaging he can hear his own heartbeat bouncing around the room because his heart is beating as loudly as it ever has.

He doesn't go through the locker rooms again. He does keep watching Chris play until Chris graduates and disappears into the world.


End file.
